


思春期

by ZZZou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZou/pseuds/ZZZou
Summary: *现代paro*尽力色情但好像失败了





	思春期

**Author's Note:**

> *现代paro
> 
> *尽力色情但好像失败了

　　“第三排右手边靠窗的那位同学，关于这个问题，请简短地描述你的看法。”

　　泽田纲吉微微侧过头，眼前氤氲出现一片朦胧的金光，在有些昏暗的教室里一闪一闪。他脑海里的画面还定格在窗户外，这里的夏天很热，太阳很大，白金色的光线细密地落在地上，灼出一片亮得发光的世界。外面种着一排香樟，粗糙的树皮被烤得发白剥落，叶子却是浓厚的墨绿，树下投下大片阴影，在白金色的世界里看起来凉快极了。泽田纲吉没有听讲，他花了大半节课的时间用来在注视焦灼滚烫到发白的地面，脑子里干净得像是被煎熟的蛋白，还呲呲的冒着烟。

　　“第三排右手边棕色头发的男同学，请回答我刚才的问题可以吗。”

　　是不容置喙的语气，课程进入短暂的暂停，整个教室陷入一片意味深长的沉默。泽田纲吉没有注意到这声音是从很近的地方传来的，他兀自抬着头，茫然四顾，其实眼前还是忽明忽暗的，看不太清。大概几秒过后，他开始分辨出一些灰色的斑块，明晃晃的就在他眼前，接下来的几秒里视力开始恢复，色彩斑斓的画面像铺面而来的巨浪一样汹涌闯进他的眼里。他首先看见的是一片白色的布料，那大概是一件衬衫，干净且妥帖，仅有的皱褶恰到好处，紧贴着衣服主人的皮肤，顺着笔直的腰线往下，突如其来被西装裤扎住，利落干脆，显得腰窄且长，精瘦且性感。泽田纲吉的大脑不合时宜地记起一句话——衬衫加西装是男人的制服诱惑。泽田纲吉对此从来嗤之以鼻，他在人生的前二十年里穿过很多次白色衬衫，当然也穿过其他颜色的衬衫，配上土黄色的西装校服外套，像一个偷穿大人衣服的可笑小孩，丝毫不性感，更谈不上诱惑，但今天他改变了想法，这句话大体上在现在也可以算是对的，之前之所以是错的，不是衬衫的错，也不是西装的错，错的是泽田纲吉，他很大程度上不算一个成熟的男人。

　　这是第五个学期的哲学选修课的第二节课，很多年之后泽田纲吉还记得很清楚，这天很热，尽管开了空调，在上课半小时之后他还是将注意力移到了别处，太阳将地面烤成白金色，看起来滚烫，这很常见，却也不那么常见。人们往往忽视一些细节处的美，而找出这些被人遗漏的美则是艺术家的工作，但出于对哲学课的尊重，泽田纲吉不介意客串一次。这么想着，他已经开始仔细观察像开了磨皮滤镜一样的地面了。通常哲学课都是教授从头滔滔不绝到下课铃响起，这期间教室里绝不会出现任何别的声音，作为所有学科的高度延伸且汇总的领域，哲学总有些让人捉摸不透，当然，这也是它的魅力所在。哲学教授往往继承了这个学科的一些特点——自我中心，沉浸式的课堂体验，无与伦比的自信，和些许自恋，总之，这意味着泽田纲吉可以放心的在哲学课上思考一些别的，而不用担心被人发现走神。那天，他的感官还沉浸在酷暑的体验中，燥热夏天的感觉像一阵迎面吹来的热气和抬头看见的白色衬衫。他的不知名的哲学课老师——眼珠黝黑发亮，鬓角有些微卷，鼻梁高挺，身材颀长，衬衫袖口解开了扣子，被卷到手肘的部分，裸露出的手臂肌肉结实，冒着热气——正看着他。

　　泽田纲吉感到口渴和一阵令人眩晕的热量。

　　他的哲学课教授应当是低着头在看他：“看来，我应该重复一遍问题。”他顿了顿，接着说道：“希望这不会占用你太多思考人生大事的时间，但如何可以的话，请你花上几分钟想一下，当你坐在教室听课时，你觉得什么是真实？是窗外的树？站在你面前的我？或者是构成我的粒子，亦或者是——我给你留下的感觉？”

　　低沉的嗓音卷着热风扑过来，像迎面扑来一整个夏天，令人喘不过气。泽田纲吉没有站起来，安静但目不转睛地与教授对视，所想的却是风马牛不相及——他动摇了过去二十年的信念，开始承认有些男人穿西装确实该死的很帅。他观察到教授动了动嘴唇，像罗马大理石雕像稍稍改变了一下面部表情——不过是从一个完美的模样变成另一个，但无法准确说明到底有没有笑，如果笑了，是微笑还是冷笑。接着这尊完美的雕像用手里的纸张轻轻敲了一下泽田纲吉蓬松的脑袋，转身走上讲台，一种成熟男性特有的味道随之飘散开来。泽田纲吉的注意力却又落到了别处，他看到里包恩的腿同样也很长，屁股更是紧实，肩膀宽阔却不魁梧，走起路来的姿势跟男模相比也不逞多让，偌大且空旷的阶梯教室反倒更像是弥漫他荷尔蒙的t台，而他本人，毫无疑问，魅力四射。

　　那天他们正在讨论到底什么是真实。有那么一种理论认为，从完全唯心的角度来看，没有人能知道什么是真实，因为你所看到的一切，都是经由器官处理而反馈到大脑皮层的，都是极为狭义的个人感觉。泽田纲吉对此深表赞同。他觉得里包恩——他刚知道这是他的哲学课教授的名字——就不是真实的，或者说，他那天看到的里包恩不是真实。不然为什么他仅仅是在心里默念这个名字，心脏就烧得滚烫？说出口是更加不可能，仅仅三个音节却能在他嘴里千回百转，咬紧牙关也吐不出一个字，倒是涨的自己面红耳赤。

　　在当时，泽田纲吉并没有深入思考下去，不然他会发现一些很不得了的情况，再不济，也会对以后发生在他人生里的事情有一些预见和心理准备。很可惜，他没有继续下去，而是转念想到，如果他看到的里包恩不是真实的，那么，真实的里包恩又在哪里呢？话又说回来，如果一切唯心的理论成立，那到底还有没有真实的里包恩。

　　当然，一直到这节课结束，泽田纲吉都没有得出结论。

　　

　　02

　　“——我的哲学课教授，里包恩，是个很奇怪的人。”他在日记里这么写到，“他的怪表现在很多方面，但最多还是体现在外表上。很少有教授会这么好看和迷人，我的意思是，拥有这种容貌的人大多数不会选择当大学教授，更别说是哲学系。但是，我相信他的容貌为他带来了许多便利，比如让哲学课教授这个名头变得不那么令人讨厌，以及，当人们看到他的时候，会不自觉忘掉里包恩在某些方面确实是个令人讨厌的人”

　　泽田纲吉工整的写上最后一个句号，合上日记本。时间已经指向十一点五十，他决定收拾一下出门赴约。他本不想去，但一个学生大概不该拥有拒绝教授的权利，所以当里包恩将他堵在课桌里面作出邀请时，他只是垂下眼睛，看起来低眉顺目的，猜测自己应该是在表示默认。他不常在课堂上发言，准确点说，他从未在课堂上发过言，他跟里包恩唯一的交集应当是，泽田纲吉每一次的哲学课作业都是准时交的，所以他并也不知道为什么里包恩会邀请他。要说他们之间还有些什么特别的，他只能回忆起每一次在课堂上，当他和里包恩视线交汇，对方的眼神像柔软的鞭子一样轻轻抽打在他身上，他不自觉的浑身颤抖，却又呆坐原地，无法挪动哪怕一下好去躲开那眼神，像是他天生就该臣服在里包恩身下，刻在了基因里，改都改不掉，泽田纲吉觉得自己对此应当是有些上瘾的，而里包恩眼里的欲望根本毫无掩饰，他渴望征服他，彼此都心知肚明，像白字黑字一样清清楚楚。而泽田纲吉只好扮演一个不愿承认太阳只好假装瞎子的蠢人，他没有那种从容的自信，以至于害怕见到自己的的心思被剖析清楚，条条陈列，以至于百口莫辩的场景。

　　百口莫辩，不如不辩，只要他咬定看不见太阳，又有谁能拆穿他并不是一个瞎子呢？

　　事情直到他们第三次约会之后才稍有改变。那天晚上月亮很亮，他和里包恩从图书馆出来，校园里并没有太多人，他们选择了一条林荫小道散步。他跟在里包恩背后很沉默的走着，踏着一地金黄且松脆的落叶，当他踩上去的时候并没有很大声音，但里包恩却可以走的“簌簌”发响。里包恩穿着还是黑色西装和白色衬衫，背挺得很直，仿佛那是一根钢筋而非人类的骨骼，带着一种泽田纲吉大概一辈子都无法学习到的挺拔的自信，自顾自的走在他前面。在后来，每当他们赤裸身体拥抱彼此之后，泽田纲吉总喜欢翻到里包恩的背面，从脖子一点点扫视到被子里若隐若现的臀部，毫不掩饰的打量他笔直的背部，一遍又一遍。

　　在当时，里包恩突然停下脚步，“簌簌”的声音戛然而止。泽田纲吉正在用一种很迷恋的眼神盯着里包恩的背部，所以当里包恩转过身时，他并来不及收回自己的昭然若揭的小心思，被里包恩看个正着。那天的月光很柔和，里包恩硬朗的五官同样也很柔和，他随即问泽田纲吉要跟他回去吗，泽田纲吉垂下眼睛，猜测自己应该在表示默认。  
　　  
　　人类的青春期大概是从10岁到20岁，泽田纲吉上哲学课的时候正好是他的第二十岁。回顾过往的十年，他似乎从没有对女性的身体产生特别的兴趣，当然，对男性也没有，直到他在二十岁的夏天碰见了里包恩。他觉得他对里包恩的欣赏有些不可思议，这种欣赏包括了身体和心灵的双重性，像是服用什么违禁药物一样排山倒海，不可控制。泽田纲吉这么在笔记本里写到：“……可能是十年的青春期被压缩到一整个夏天里，我对里包恩教授的感觉完全被荷尔蒙所控制，就像思春期的中学男生。用比较哲学的方式思考，我喜欢的不过是经由荷尔蒙滤镜的里包恩教授，并非真实的他，而这一些发生的原因，大概是我的身体决定在青春期的最后一年尝试一次爱情。”

 

　　  
　　回到他们第一次单独出去的那天。在当时，泽田纲吉对自己往后愈演愈烈的迷恋毫不知情，也对自己为什么会被约出去的原因毫不知情，但作为一个试图在选修课拿a的学生，他没有拒绝。那时还不到秋天，算是夏末，泽田纲吉出门得并不匆忙，他从镜子里仔细打量了自己，里面的男孩穿着偏大的白色T恤，很随意的墨绿工装裤，白色的板鞋，头发乱的毫无章法，实在普通，唯一可取之处大概是大得出奇的眼睛和干净的脸庞，或许偏白的皮肤也能算上加分项。他们约在图书馆，并没有什么特别的原因，不过时因为这里的空调开的很足，而当泽田纲吉穿过整整七八条街的酷暑，带着满头汗水和潮红的连脸颊到达时，他开始庆幸这一点。

　　“既然作为这个学校的教授和学生，当然有权利好好利用学校的设施。”里包恩这么说的时候，他们已舒服地坐在图书馆的角落里了。泽田纲吉啜了一口咖啡，脸还是红扑扑的，嘴唇比起以往颜色要鲜艳一些。紧接着里包恩也拿起咖啡喝了一口，之后便没人说话了。他们两个人除了自己，什么也没带上，看起来大有一副聊天的架势，但现实往往和预想背道而驰，这里除了一个大汗淋漓的他和一个深色莫测的里包恩，半个标点符号都没有被说出来。泽田纲吉并不善言辞，他不知道里包恩为什么不说话，但他并没有思考过自己是否应该先找些什么话题来打破这片安静，既然他是被约出来的一方，泽田纲吉想，那就不该由他来开口。事情也确实像他设想那样，长久的沉默之后，里包恩先说话了。

　　“你知道吗，我后悔了，图书馆并不是一个适合做爱的地点。”

　　真叫人难以回答。

　　泽田纲吉只好老老实实说道：“我并不知道。”

　　里包恩饶有兴趣的盯着他的脸，以一种十分不礼貌姿态审视泽田纲吉的反应，黑色透亮的眼珠一动也不动，好似野生动物一样的专注。柔软鞭子又开始抽打，泽田纲吉轻轻颤抖起来。

　　

　　03

　　尽管第一次约会的时候，泽田纲吉似乎在某种程度上被性骚扰了，他也并没有对此过度反应。同样作为一个成年男性，泽田纲吉不那么性感，而里包恩十分性感，按照某些人的逻辑，就算泽田纲吉到处跟人宣扬自己被里包恩性骚扰了，恐怕也没有多少人会信。甚至于可能还会有些人对他说道，被性骚扰不该是你的幸运吗？你的样子一看就是处男，哪有人会喜欢？

　　泽田纲吉何止只是处男，他甚至都没谈过恋爱，若要说的更详细些，连手都没牵过。但并不是所有人对此都不屑一顾，于泽田纲吉，虽然他不至于为此羞耻，但也不爱将其摊开在太阳下侃侃而谈。所以当里包恩言语露骨挑逗时，泽田纲吉并未对话语本身作出太大反应，只是竭力想要思考一种完美的反应以掩饰自己曾经空白的经历。当然，最后他还是失败了，第一次约会结束时，里包恩突然靠近他的脸，嘴角噙着微笑的样子十分性感，有大概两秒钟泽田纲吉笃定他们会接吻，但是他们没有。

　　里包恩伸出手碰了碰泽田纲吉的耳垂，轻到像一场幻觉，他说你真是一只可爱的小兔子。泽田纲吉又开始颤抖起来，就好像他真的是一只可怜的蠢兔子，但同时他也明白里包恩一定看穿了他纯洁就像一张白纸。泽田纲吉不知为何感到有些羞愧，他低下了头，低眉顺目地，那天的约会就这样结束在兔子的垂头丧气之中了。

　　后面又上了三次课，泽田纲吉还是一丝不苟的完成了作业，丝毫没有因为和教授有些过密的私人关系而松懈学习。里包恩也没有再约他出去，他似乎想出了更有趣的方式，开始转为用眼神鞭笞他。以前上课的时候，他们顶多会视线交汇三四次，泽田纲吉也就颤抖三四次，但自从那次约会之后，里包恩开始将视线长时间的停留在泽田纲吉身上，这意味着泽田纲吉每次上哲学课，有大概三分之一的时间在被柔软的鞭子鞭笞，以至于忍不住一直轻轻颤抖，而始作俑者的脸上看不出太多情绪。泽田纲吉有几次与他遥遥相对，里包恩黝黑的眼珠里只有一片混沌的暗色，除了赤裸的冒犯，其他什么也没有。

　　他想要冒犯他。泽田纲吉这么想到，以一种他尚不了解的方式。或许是在期末给他一个F, 又或者是用一只手捏住他两个手腕，将他抵在楼梯间转角。里包恩会用他的大腿抵在他腿间，接着用一些泽田纲吉从未经历过的方式，慢慢的，一点一滴，仔细又辗转的将他从里到外冒犯个遍，连一根睫毛的纯洁都不会给他留下。

　　泽田纲吉是这么笃定的，里包恩的眼神也是这么诉说的，但他和他都没有行动。里包恩只是将他或深谙或火热的眼神一次又一次坚定的落在泽田纲吉身上，从头发开始，用眼神将他舔舐殆尽。泽田纲吉终于决定结束这种无形的折磨，主动将里包恩约了出去，还是同样的图书馆，和图书馆里同一张桌子。

　　里包恩来的时候衣衫有些凌乱，看起来很是匆忙，他毫不客气的坐在泽田纲吉对面，拿起不属于自己的冰摩卡一口气喝了半杯，接着解开衬衫最上面两颗扣子，露出半截精致的锁骨。一阵湿热的风扑面而来，令人联想到酷暑下暴晒的白金色的世界，泽田纲吉忍不住抹了抹额头，尽管上面并没有汗。

　　里包恩倒是在烈日下走了十几分钟穿过半个校区来到约定的地点，他用手掌将额前浸湿的随发撩向后面，露出饱满的额头，眼神有亚热带雨林的氤氲感，直白却不露骨。他并不想掩饰自己对泽田纲吉确实有兴趣，“记得我上次说过什么吗？”，由里包恩先开口了。

　　泽田纲吉当然记得，但是记得也要装作不记得，他就如实撒谎了，并不太记得。

　　里包恩对此好像并不太意外，他挑了挑眉毛，足以令人脸红心跳：“我知道你会约我。”语气是一种胜券在握的笃定，好像他一直是情场上的常胜将军，“但没想到的是，你会约我在图书馆。”

　　“图书馆冷气开的很足，这不是你说过的吗？”

　　里包恩似乎觉得这句话很有趣，他笑了笑说道：“其实我宿舍的冷气也不差。”

　　还是这么叫人难以回答，泽田纲吉的视线虚虚落在冰摩卡杯身的一点水珠上，心想里包恩果真是个令人讨厌的人。

　　里包恩又问他，所以你约我只是为了学习？

　　泽田纲吉张了张嘴，最终还是没有说出什么，只能懊恼的摇头。他抬头很短促的看了一眼里包恩，对方的眼神比起上课还要专注百倍，泽田纲吉立马感觉自己像被脱光了扔去太阳下曝晒了几个小时一样口干舌燥，他赶紧将视线落回原处，盯着那颗摇摇欲坠的水珠，才感觉稍微好了一些。他咽了咽口水，鼓起勇气道：“我说，你可不可以不要那样看我了。”

　　对面立刻传来几声失礼的笑声。

　　“首先，麻烦你解释一下那样是什么样？其次，我想你提出这种无理的要求，应该备好了一个合理的解释吧？”

　　于是泽田纲吉不得不盯着那滴水，背诵课文一样解释到这一切可能是有关于思春期的荷尔蒙分泌，导致他的身体对里包恩产生了一种条件反射，具体表现在，被里包恩盯着看的时候会忍不住颤抖。若要一定要深究下去，勉强可称之为喜欢，但泽田纲吉坚信这是由于感官进行了错误的反馈，他的身体虽然恋爱了，但精神没有。

　　没有人再继续这个干得仿佛放了三年的海绵一样的话题，过了好一会儿又从里包恩那边才传来几声的闷笑，泽田纲吉立马脸红了，他知道他好像说了一些很奇怪的话，虽然难以启齿，但并未觉得不妥，正所谓，不知者无畏。

　　里包恩又将他的咖啡拿走了，泽田纲吉一时不知道该把视线放去何处，竟有些失落，好在在他思考出一个新答案之前，里包恩已经邀请他出去走走了。天气很热，泽田纲吉并不是很愿意，但一个学生大概是没有拒绝老师的权利的，于是他背上书包。接近正午时分，并没有多少人在外面闲逛，他们漫无目的地走到一片茂盛的树荫之下，稍微凉快了一些，里包恩坐到有些烫的木质长椅上，轻微的昂了昂脑袋，示意泽田纲吉过来，那神情活似一个古代帝王，而泽田纲吉正扮演他新晋的妃子，处于火热热恋期，应该彼此都要试图榨干对方的一切。

　　但跟剧本上写的不同，古代帝王的妃子往前靠近了一步就不再动了，里包恩只好牵着他洗的干干净净的白色T恤，慢慢将泽田纲吉拉了过来，又将他按在自己腿上，接着像完成了什么丰功伟业似的长舒了一口气。泽田纲吉面对着里包恩，跨坐在他身上，一边庆幸夏天太热，外面并没有很多人，一边怯怯抬头去看里包恩的眼睛。他又开始轻轻颤抖，像巴浦洛夫的狗一样执行准确，里包恩将手搭在他后颈轻轻抚摸，安慰着受惊的兔子。泽田纲吉又开始笃定他们会接吻了，而这一次他没有猜错，十几秒后，他们确实接吻了。

　　

　04

　泽田纲吉是里包恩的学生，而非情人，但他们接吻了。可能在接吻那几分钟内，他们彼此可以称得上是对方的情人，而匆匆一吻过后，泽田纲吉又成为了里包恩的学生。贸然闯进另一个人的生活是一种十分没礼貌的行为，所以他们没有，也不打算更近一步探讨是否应该给彼此一个更准确的定位。在世间大多数感情上，人们要求对方给予自己一个名号，以证实爱或者被爱，而泽田纲吉并不在意这些。

　　他个人坚信这是因为这份感情的起源来自于青春期，而非一份成熟且确定的心意，但不管事实到底如何，当里包恩的学生远比当他情人来得自在。于是事情就变成了，尽管他们俩在第二次单独出去后就接吻了，但他们之间的关系还是如此纯洁。

　　泽田纲吉照例准点出现在他的哲学课上，理直气壮并且神态自若，里包恩毫不逊色于他，依旧风度翩翩，举手投足都令人赏心悦目。他们都在等着第三次约会，不知道会是谁发起的，但一定会有，并且会是一个暖银色的约会，就好像在一个秋天的月色下，校园里的林荫小道上空无一人，里包恩走在前面，将一地金黄的落叶踩的“簌簌”作响，泽田纲吉跟在后面，趁着四下无人的夜，放肆自己的目光。里包恩突然停了下来，于是泽田纲吉也停了下来，里包恩等了一会儿，大概有两三分钟那么久，泽田纲吉也就站了那么久。最终里包恩转过身，好像有些无奈，但那天月色温柔，衬得里包恩的眼神也格外温柔，他开口问泽田纲吉要不要跟他回去。

　　鞭子没有落下，所以泽田纲吉罕见的没有颤抖，取而代之的则是沉默的对视，他们俩都觉得那应该是在表达无声的顺从。

　　

　　在进员工宿舍前他们在楼道里有过一次接吻，里包恩横蛮的把泽田纲吉按在墙壁上，汲取他的嘴唇，就好像干涸的泥土汲取雨水。泽田纲吉清楚的记得他站在第三阶，而里包恩在第二阶，即便如此，他还是需要稍稍低头才能吻到他。里包恩的舌头十分无礼且粗鲁的闯入泽田纲吉的口腔，缠上他的舌头，交缠，舔舐，吮吸，接着拖出来啃咬，眼神充斥的是从未有过的欲望和引诱，而泽田纲吉伸手颤抖地绕过里包恩的脖子，紧紧闭上眼睛，不反抗就是他能做到的最大的努力了。

　　吻是一往无前的激情，而当他们真正滚上了床，泽田纲吉又不好意思起来。他看着身边精壮的身体，锁骨深且长，凹下去的部分很美，而胸肌微微凸出，小腹上整齐排列着八块腹肌。再往下是黝黑茂密的阴毛，和暗红又笔直的阴茎，在月光下像一把沾血的利刃，直指泽田纲吉，他就别过头不敢细看了。

　　里包恩让他脱衣服，他充耳不闻，于是里包恩只好开始帮他脱衣服。扯掉T恤和裤子只需要几秒钟，里包恩清楚的看到泽田纲吉稚嫩的阴茎已经半抬起头，鼓鼓囊囊顶起一片小帐篷，接着泽田纲吉就忍不住紧紧捂住了仅剩的内裤，仿佛因情欲而勃起是一件十分令他难堪的事，破坏了他一直以来苦心经营二十年的形象，而一旦内裤被除，他邪恶的阴茎暴露在众目睽睽和月亮之下，像是成了色情电影的男主角一样，天都塌了。

　　里包恩掰开他的手，泽田纲吉很快又重新覆上，晚了半秒都像要了他的命一样，如此反复尝试两三次，里包恩也放弃了，他站起来，明晃晃的亮着勃起的阴茎，开始在黑暗的房间里走来走去。很快，照不进月光的地方亮点一个红点，接着一阵尼古丁的味道飘进月光之下，里包恩紧随烟雾其后，重新回到月光下。

　　他靠在床头，双腿大张，一只脚支棱在地上，一只脚随意的撑在床上，在偶尔吸过一口烟之后，会将夹烟的那只手随意的摆在腿上。两腿间的阴茎却没有消停，依旧充着暗红的血，血管凸起，显现出一种成年人的色情与邪恶，笔直的指向泽田纲吉。

　　泽田纲吉没有看到这幅场面，不然他肯定面红耳赤的穿衣服走人，他捂着某个部位，盘坐在床的中央，面对窗外深深埋下了头，肋骨嶙峋，无依无靠，像只瘦弱的小鸡。他不知道里包恩在背后抽着烟数他背上凸出的脊椎，一个，两个，三个……从上数到下，又从下数上去，很快就抽完了一支烟。接着里包恩带着他精神抖擞的利刃，从背后贴近这只受惊的动物，一只温暖的手掌在他背上一遍又一遍抚摸，而另一只伸向前去覆上泽田纲吉的手背，捕捉他的手指，试图与他十指相扣，最终轻轻拿开了那只手。

　　泽田纲吉不纯洁的象征已经偃旗息鼓，像初生婴儿一样小而柔软，里包恩伸手去摸，被挡了一下，他绕开泽田纲吉的手，轻轻把它拿在手里，什么也没做，只是握着，即便如此也给了泽田纲吉莫大的安全感。他紧绷的身体慢慢开始放松，里包恩于是更进一步，紧紧贴上泽田纲吉的背部，剑拔弩张的阴茎滚烫的熨在他尾椎骨那一片皮肤上，从那里开始，火势很快蔓延至全身，他们终于又接吻了。

　　泽田纲吉侧着头接吻显然不太舒服，几分钟之后他们就改为面贴面，两个人脸颊紧贴脸颊，鼻子错落着紧挨，喘息交织呻吟，沉醉其中。泽田纲吉的阴茎终于也颤颤巍巍勃起，粉红色的龟头从包皮里探出脑袋。里包恩体贴的没有去看，而是伸手绕着他的背，拖住屁股，将泽田纲吉抱上自己的腿，接着挺起腰，用他暗红粗大的阴茎去触碰另一根。

　　里包恩的床紧靠着窗户，夜晚时，如果不拉上窗帘，明亮的月光就会透过层层叠叠的树叶抵达纱窗，再留下一片如烟似雾的朦胧暧昧光晕在床上，不大不小，堪堪照亮一半多一点。他们就在月光下彼此纠缠彼此下体，摩擦，喘息乃至呻吟，直到大脑一片明晃晃的白光，像快速切换的幻灯片，紧接身体紧绷又放松，意识飘忽，泽田纲吉在其中完成了他成为大人的仪式。

　　

　　05

　　在某个跟泽田纲吉二十岁那年一样热的夏天，作为马上要参加全国共同学力第一次考试的学子中的一员，泽田纲吉正迷失在本市最有钱的私立学校B大之中。B大在泽田纲吉的家乡也可以算是家喻户晓，特色是校长格外有钱，缺点是校长格外爱赚钱，这一切意味着高昂的学费，占地面积巨大的校园，优良的师资，和不太高的校考分数线。总结一下，别人没有的这里有，别人有的这里不仅有，甚至更好。

　　而此行的目的本来是想亲眼看看这所学校的泽田纲吉，猝不及防的迷路了。这当然不能怪他，学校太大了，迷路也是情理之中，但不太幸运的是，正值暑假，学校几乎没什么人，而夏天又很热。他不得已躲进一栋教学楼以避过下午的太阳。学校准备的十分周全，楼道里提供了直饮水台和自动贩卖机，他足足灌了一肚子水，刚坐下楼梯上休息不到十分钟就开始尿急了。

　　他在一楼走廊右手边的尽头找到了男厕所。厕所的地板是打磨的发亮的天蓝色地砖，墙壁的天花板也是同样砌满了天蓝色的瓷砖。走进这间厕所，好像走进一间泳池的水底。泽田纲吉很快选了一个小便池，解开扣子，掏出了他可怜又柔软的某处。瓷砖擦得发亮，影影绰绰倒映出他的影子，模模糊糊一团青灰色，看不清脸，埋头握着下面，看起来既专心致志又怪异猥琐。可怜的泽田纲吉不过觑见一眼，便窘的不敢抬头，只好专心低头端详自己小便的场景。

　　里包恩就是在这时走进来的。当时泽田纲吉尚不认识他，只对那根紫红又狰狞的阴茎印象深刻。在当时，那根阴茎“啪”的一下就出现了，明晃晃的，耀武扬威的在泽田纲吉右手边抖动，光是从内裤里弹出来都显示出一种气势磅礴。泽田纲吉一开始被吓到了，他从没亲眼见成年男性的那里，足足盯了好久秒，直到隔壁的人轻轻咳了一声，才仓促收回目光，又忍不住从反光的瓷砖里多看了两眼：那根阴茎尿出的弧度都是饱满且高亢的，比泽田纲吉底气要足得多。在它的威压下，泽田纲吉的小可怜只能断断续续吐出些液体。待到隔壁的人上完，趾高气扬的抖了抖那话儿，提上裤子走人了，泽田纲吉才终于一口气尿完。

　　当时泽田纲吉并没见过那个人的长相，唯有那根阴茎深深的烙在他脑海里。后来的无数次春梦时刻，他在梦里端详着那根硕大，紫红，且炙热的阴茎，并且幻想着它勃起，抽插，通身裹着些粘稠的液体，再抽插，最终和它一起到达高潮。

　　这就是泽田纲吉的过人之处了，在他的青春里，性幻想对象前三名，分别是色情杂志上的性感裸女，小说里的绝美女主角，和一根夜夜入梦的阴茎。

　　

　　06

　　泽田纲吉是某一天深夜突然意识到这件事的：他夜夜入梦的阴茎就是里包恩的那根。

　　当时他们刚做完爱，里包恩背对着他，睡在靠外的一侧，他的背脊依旧笔直。泽田纲吉于是转过身仔细端详，眼神顺着优美的肌肉线条，往下，往下，精瘦的腰线忽的收紧，接着紧实的屁股在被子里半藏半露。

　　他伸手从里包恩胳膊下穿过，搂住他的腰，使劲将他翻了个面，于是胧白的月光洒满里包恩整个人，连眼睫毛都似刷上一片白霜。泽田纲吉扯开被子，让洁白的月光不受阻碍的贴满里包恩的每一寸肌肤，包括下面偃旗息鼓的那根。月光下，里包恩那里罕见的没有显现出任何攻击性，软软的贴在大腿上。泽田纲吉伸手揉了两把，很软，跟他的一样柔软，丝毫看不出当里包恩用它进入他时，会有那种铁一样的硬度。里包恩割过包皮，所以泽田纲吉可以很清楚的看到它此刻呈一种诱惑的深粉色，而当它勃起时，会变成色情的紫红色，带着灼热的气息，在泽田纲吉的身体里开疆扩土。

　　泽田纲吉忍不住挪开身子，好让月光照过来，直挺挺的照上里包恩那里。接着他缩到床的最内侧，光落不到的地方，就这么静静看着月光里的里包恩，觉得他似文艺复兴时期的绝美大理石雕像，那种美不属于真人。泽田纲吉迟来的青春期的悸动阴差阳错给了一个男人和一根阴茎，每每思及，他总感到一种欲说还休，不知道这算好事，还是算不好。但是感情跟好坏又有什么关系呢？就跟他臣服于这个男人本身或是他的某个器官又有什么关系呢？荷尔蒙已经替他写下了全部的答案。

　　他又想起最早的那节课，他在思考真实的里包恩在哪里，但这么长时间过去了，泽田纲吉现在也没得出一个结论。世界上到底有没有真实的里包恩？如果有，他是否跟像在泽田纲吉眼里一样完美呢，如果没有，那他到底在哪里呢？

　　但无论如何，他伸出一只手覆上那具完美的身体，想着，里包恩又不会逃跑，他大可用很长很长的时间去寻找一个让自己满意的答案，事上的一切无非都是四个字——来日方长。

　　他重新回到月光下，并排躺在里包恩的身侧，习习夜风拂面，温柔得很。

　　

　　  
　　　　


End file.
